Throne of Glass: Not Until Morning
by Howl13
Summary: Chaol sneaks into Celaena's apartment one night with the hopes of further salvaging their relationship. Contains minor spoilers for Heir of Fire.


**Hi guys! This is just a quick fic I wrote in my spare time. Right now it is a oneshot,but can become more if you want. **

**I own nothing. **

Celaena Sardothien turned towards the gilded door of her apartments as it opened. She wasn't surprised when Chaol Westfall slipped into her rooms. Chaol had been coming around more often ever since she got back from Wendlyn. She had known that he had missed her, she just didn't know how much. As he slipped trough the elegant furnishings Celaena had picked for her apartment is was evident he had missed her very much. A quick glance down at her hand told her the ring he had given her was still in place. Even when she had blamed him for Nehimia's death, Celaena had not taken it off. Chaol Westfall had slipped his way into her life, and Celaena didn't want him to leave ever again. Celaena had just gone back to reading her book when Chaol's arms slid around her. Celaena gave a small start.

"Surprised to see me?" Chaol laughed into her hair. There wasn't just humor in his voice, there was hope to. He wanted to go farther then where they were; just good friends.

"No, I heard you come in. You made as much noise as your whole armada."

"The armada isn't mine. It's Dorian's. And I'm not Captain of Guard anymore."

Celaena smiled. "I know. I like you better when you're not Captain of Guard. You're so much more relaxed. And you spend more time with me." They had made up quite quickly after Celaena had tried to kill him upon her return from Wendlyn. And Celaena was glad of it. Although Rowan had helped, Celaena had missed Chaol terribly. "I'm going to bed; you coming?" She rose out of her chair and set her book on the side table. Beckoning Chaol with her eyes she crossed to the bed and flopped down.

"This is your definition of bed? You're not even under the covers!" Chaol exclaimed to cover his surprise. She hadn't made any romantic moves since she got back, even if it took all of her self control not to. But she needed to trust him first.

"Would you like me to be under the covers?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Chaol blushed at her suggestiveness and turned away. "N-n-that's not what I meant," he stumbled. Celaena smiled, almost viciously, animalistic. "But that's what I meant." She sat up, turned and pulled off her dress, draping it over a chair. Then she climbed under the sheets. Chaol was quick to follow, whipping his shirt up over his head and joining her in bed. Celaena relished the feel of Chaol pressed up next tot her, and remembered what it had being like to not sleep next to him for those long months in Wendlyn.

"Celaena? What are you thinking of?" Chaol propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"Nothing." Chaol raised his eyebrows. "Really. Nothing," Celaena said indignantly. Then she sighed, "I was thinking of how you weren't in Wendlyn. And how I needed you in Wendlyn."

"C'mer." Chaol held his arms out to Celaena. She pulled herself against him, pushing her face into his chest. "You know something Laena?"

She was to tired to comment on his nickname for her, plus she almost liked the nickname. Almost. " What?" she asked through her daze.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too." Then Celaena drifted into the blackness of sleep.

#

She said it. Chaol thought. She said she loved me. Or almost.

Chaol Westfall, though ex-Captain of the Guard, was not as strong as most thought him to be. And when it came to Celaena Sardothien, Adarlan's Assassin he was even weaker. She made him go weak in the knees every time he saw her. The way she moved with the feminine feline grace; how she held herself like she was queen of the world daring anyone to even think about challenging her; how her shape wasn't muted be the many weapons hanging off her figure, but accented, and enhanced by it. Chaol was in love.

Chaol was surprised he had been able to let Celaena make the first move; he had wanted to tackle her and pin her to the bed so badly. But he had resisted. Resisted long enough to gain back her trust, resisted so she could see that he wanted to be friends, and so she had time to consider the silent offer he was making her. Resisted for her own good.

Beside him Celaena stirred. "Go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear. "No," She pulled herself tighter against him. "There are still things I wish to do tonight." Chaol looked at Celaena in surprise. Of all the things he had expected tonight sleeping together like _that_, well he hadn't even considered it.

#

Well, it certainly was nice to see the shock on Chaol's face when she suggested they have sex. Celaena found that it was less, and less often she could bring that look of shock to his face. He was getting to know her better.

Chaol was about to say something when Celaena ran a long-fingered hand lightly down his back. He gasped at her light touch.

#

_She has an assassin's touch_, he thought as Celaena's hand trailed down his back. Her hand stopped at the waistband of his pants. Almost like she was asking permission to go farther. _As if,_ Chaol thought. _She's above that. _In response he ran a hand up her thigh, and fiddled with the hem of her nightgown. She gave a tortured gasp, and slid her hand down his pants. Chaol knew then, if he hadn't known right when he walked into the room that they where good again.


End file.
